William Weasley
William "Bill" Artur Weasley (urodził się 29 listopada 1970 roku) – jest najstarszym synem Artura i Molly Weasley. Uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie od września 1982 do czerwca 1989. Był Prefektem i Prefektem Naczelnym. Po ukończeniu szkoły rozpoczął pracę dla Banku Gringotta jako Łamacz Klątw w Egipcie. W 1995 roku wrócił do Anglii, aby wstąpić w szeregi reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa, który walczył z odrodzonym Voldemortem. W tym okresie zaczął spotykać się z Fleur Delacour, którą poślubił po ich trwającym dwa lata romansie. Podczas Pierwszej Bitwy o Hogwart, Bill został poważnie pogryziony przez Greybacka, który był wilkołakiem. Na szczęście dla Billa nie było wtedy pełni księżyca i Greyback nie był przemieniony. Skończyło się tylko na bliznach, oraz na nabraniu kilku wilczych cech, jak np. jedzenie krwistych, słabo wysmażonych steków. Poślubił Fleur 1 sierpnia 1997 roku. Podczas ich wesela, Nora została zaatakowana przez śmierciożerców. Po ślubie wyprowadzili się od rodziców Billa i zamieszkali w Muszlowej Chatce, gdzie pomogli Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie dojść do siebie, po ucieczce z Dworu Malfoyów . Bill brał udział w drugiej bitwie o Hogwart i przeżył. Po wojnie on i Fleur doczekali się potomstwa. Z tego co wiemy (zostało to potwierdzone przez Rowling), ich córką jest Victoria Weasley, która została wspomniana w epilogu. Biografia Dzieciństwo i Hogwart Bill mieszkał ze swoimi rodzicami w Norze, aż do czasu pójścia do Hogwartu w 1982 roku. Tiara Przydziału wybrała go do Gryffindoru. Na piątym roku został Prefektem i zdobył dwanaście SUMów. Na siódmym roku był już Prefektem Naczelnym. Przez pewien czas korespondował z osobą z Brazylii. Korespondencyjny znajomy chciał zamienić się z nim na szkoły. Bill musiał odmówić, gdyż rodzice nie pozwolili mu na to. Jego znajomy obraził się i wysłał Billowi kapelusz, po założeniu którego Billowi uschły uszy. Praca dla Gringotta thumb|left|Rodzina [[Weasley|Weasleyów na wakacjach w Egipcie]] Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, Bill rozpoczął pracę dla Banku Gringotta jako Łamacz Zaklęc w Egipcie. W Boże Narodzenie 1992 roku, odwiedzili go rodzice. Latem 1993 roku Weasley'owie wygrali główną nagrodę w loterii Proroka Codziennego i odwiedzili Billa całą rodziną. Bill zabrał ich na wycieczkę po egipskich grobowcach. Latem 1994 roku, Bill wrócił do Nory, aby obejrzeć finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu ze swoją rodziną. Wtedy pierwszy raz spotkał Harry'ego. Kiedy Śmierciożercy zaczęli robić zamieszanie po zakończeniu meczu, Bill pomagał Ministerstwu opanować sytuację. Podczas potyczki został ranny w ramię. Później Bill pomagał eskortować Harry'ego i Hermionę na stację King's Cross, skąd mieli odjechać ekspresem do Hogwartu. W 1995 roku, Bill wziął więcej wolnego w pracy, by móc razem z matką przyjeżdżać do Hogwartu, aby kibicować Harry'emu podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Fleur Delacour, która od początku wydała mu się atrakcyjna. Po śmierci Cedrica Diggory'ego i rewelacjach o powrocie Voldemorta, Bill opuścił Hogwart, aby poinformować o tych wiadomościach swojego ojca. Druga Wojna Bill wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa i poprosił szefostwo Gringotta o posadę biurową w Anglii, aby efektywniej wspomagać Zakon. Porzucił grobowce, ale zaczął się spotykać z Fleur Delacour, która skończyła szkołę i rozpoczęła pracę na pół etatu dla Gringotta. Podczas Boże thumb|Bill i Fleur go Narodzenia w 1995 roku, Bill odwiedził swojego ojca w szpitalu, po tym jak został pokąsany przez Nagini, w czasie wypełniania zadania dla Zakonu. Gdy po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic świat czarodziejów ogarnęła wieść o powrocie Voldemorta, Bill poprosił Fleur o rękę, zaledwie po roku znajomości. Latem 1996 roku, Fleur zamieszkała w Norze, by mogła lepiej poznać rodzinę przyszłego męża. Swoim charakterem i sposobem bycia, doprowadzała Ginny i panią Weasley do szału. W 1997 roku, Bill był jednym z członków Zakonu, którzy zostali oddelegowani przez Dumbledore'a do patrolowania okolic Hogwartu, podczas jego nieobecności, kiedy wyruszył razem z Harry'm, by odnaleźć jeden z horkruksów Voldemorta. W tym czasie do szkoły dostali się Śmierciożercy, dzięki pomocy Malfoya. Wywiązała się walka między nimi, a członkami Zakonu. W czasie walki Bill został pogryziony przez wilkołaka Fenrira Greybacka. Jego twarz była okropnie poraniona. Z powodu natury sprawcy tych obrażeń, rany ciężko było wyleczyć tak, by nie pozostawiły blizn. Na szczęście dla Billa, Greyback nie był pod postacią wilkołaka, więc nie spotkał go los Lupina. Gdy Fleur zobaczyła rany Billa, swoim zachowaniem ostatecznie przekonała do siebie panią Weasley, gdyż udowodniła, że nie zależy jej na jego wyglądzie. Bill ponownie wrócił do Hogwartu na pogrzeb Dumbledore'a, który został zabity przez Severusa Snape'a. W lipcu 1997 roku, Bill był jednym z członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy pomagali bezpiecznie przetransportować Harry'ego z domu Dursley'ów do Nory, zanim czar chroniący Harry'ego wygasł. Leciał na Testralu razem z Fleur, która za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego przybrała postać Harry'ego. Podczas ewakuacji zostali zaatakowani przez Śmierciożerców i samego Lorda Voldemorta. Wtedy też zginął Alastor Moody, zabity zaklęciem Voldemorta. Bill i Fleur byli naocznymi świadkami tego wydarzenia, dlatego to właśnie Bill razem z Remusem Lupinem wyruszył na poszukiwanie ciała Moody'ego, by móc urządzić należyty pogrzeb. Nie udało im się jednak odnaleźć jego ciała, gdyż zniknęło bez śladu. thumb|right|Wesele Bill'a i [[Fleur Delacour|Fleur, podczas pojawienie się Patronusa Kingsleya.]] Bill i Fleur wzięli ślub 1 sierpnia 1997 roku. Ich wesele zostało zakłócone pojawieniem się Śmierciożerców, którym udało się przedrzeć przez zaklęcia ochronne Nory, kiedy w końcu zdobyli Ministerstwo Magii i zabili Ministra Magii. Wszyscy goście weselni zostali przepytani i puszczeni wolno, gdyż Śmierciożercy szukali Harry'ego Potter'a, którego nikt na weselu nie widział (Harry był na weselu, ale wcześniej wypił eliksir wielosokowy z włosem rudego, mugolskiego chłopca, by mógł udawać, że jest dalekim krewnym Weasleyów). Po ślubie Bill powrócił do pracy i razem z Fleur zamieszkali we własnym domu - Muszlowej Chatce (Shell Cottage). Później, tego samego roku, Bill i Fleur gościli u siebie Rona, który zatrzymał się u nich po tym, jak opuścił Harry'ego i Hermionę, podczas poszukiwania horkruksów. Po mimo tego, że nie był zadowolony z tego, co Ron zrobił, Bill zobaczył, jak bardzo Ronowi jest przykro i nie poinformował reszty rodziny, że Ron przebywa w jego domu. W marcu 1998 roku, Harry, Ron i Hermiona uciekli z Dworu Malfoyów (Malfoy Manor), gdzie byli więzieni po tym, jak zostali pojmani. Razem z nimi przybyli inni więźniowie: Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Gryfek i Pan Ollivander. Otrzymali oni od Billa i Fleur schronienie. Bill pozwolił Harry'emu pochować Zgredka w swoim ogrodzie. Bill i jegoojciec liczyli się z tym, że fakt, iż są po stronie Harry'ego Pottera wyjdzie na jaw, więc zabezpieczyli swoje domy za pomocą Zaklęcia Fideliusa. Bill ostatecznie zrezygnował z pracy i został strażnikiem tajemnicy swojego domu. thumb|left|201px|Bill i jego żona- Fleur Po kilku tygodniach Bill odkrył, że Harry planuje z Gryfkiem jakieś przedsięwzięcie. Niewtajemniczony w szczegóły ostrzegł Harry'ego, przed robieniem czegokolwiek z goblinami. Niedługo po tym, Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Gryfek, opuścili dom Bill'a i Fleur. Po jakimś czasie Bill dowiedział się o konieczności obrony Hogwartu. Prawdopodobnie stało się to dzięki temu, że w jego domu przebywało dwoje członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a - Luna i Dean. Neville wezwał członków GD za pomocą magicznego galeona opracowanego przez Hermionę. Dzięki temu na pomoc wezwano Zakon Feniksa. Zaraz po tym Bill i Fleur teleportowali się do Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem i znajdującym się tam tunelem, dostali się do Pokoju Życzeń w Hogwarcie. Bill wziął czynny udział w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart i przeżył, stracił jednak brata. Fred Weasley zginął w eksplozji spowodowanej przez śmierciożercę Rookwooda. Wygląd Bill jest wysoki i szczupły. Ma rude włosy, podobnie jak reszta jego rodziny. W młodości lubił nosić długie włosy, które zaplatał w koński ogon. W uchu nosił kieł nieznanego zwierzęcia. Nosił ubranie, które przypominało osobę, wybierającą się na koncert rockowy, oraz jego ulubione buty ze smoczej skóry. Po ataku Greybacka twarz Billa była pokryta bliznami, jednak Fleur twierdziła, że świadczą one o tym, jak dzielnym jest on człowiekiem. Cechy charakteru left|thumb|Bill i [[Charlie Weasley|Charlie pojedynkują się na stoły w Norze.]] Bill jest przyjacielski i ma pogodne usposobienie. Łatwo można z nim nawiązać kontakt, a mówiąc potocznie, można go określić słowem cool. Mimo tego, potrafi być także poważny. Jest dobrze wykształcony. Swoją wiedzę wykorzystywał w budowaniu relacji na linii czarodziej - goblin. Mimo tego, że jest najstarszy z rodzeństwa, ma duże poczucie homoru i umie się dobrze bawić. Jest bardzo odważny. Świadczy o tym fakt, że pracował jako łamacz klątw dla Banku Gringotta, oraz, że wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa, by walczyć z Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami. Po ataku Greybacka, jego charakter uległ pewnej zmianie. Przede wszystkim, Bill nabrał niektórych wilczych cech. Na przykład zasmakowały prawie surowe steki. Relacje Rodzinne thumb|right|Rodzina [[Weasleyów w komplecie.]] Bill utrzymuje dobre stosunki z całą swoją rodziną. Wydaje się, że z całego rodzeństwa najbliżej mu jest do Charliego. Bill zawsze zachowywał się przyzwoicie wobec Rona. Pokazał to w 1997 roku, gdy Ron przybył do jego domu po tym, jak opuścił Harry'ego i Hermionę. Jego jedyna siostra, Ginny, zawsze patrzyła z podziwem na Billa. Wspierała go podczas jego kłótni z matką, której nie podobały się jego włosy, kieł w uchu i ubranie. Mimo tego, Ginny nie mogła przez długi czas znieść jego związku z Fleur, która doprowadzała ją do szału. Gdy jej matka zaakceptowała dziewczynę Billa, Ginny doszła do wniosku, że i ona może ją zaakceptować. Bill przez długi czas toczył ze swoją matką spór o włosy. Zawsze gdy zostawali sam na sam, matka próbowała namówić go, by pozwolił jej trochę je przyciąć. Z Fleur Delacour .]] Bill spotkał Fleur Delacour w czerwcu 1995 roku, podczas finału Turnieju Trójmagicznego, na którym był razem z matką, by kibicować Harry'emu. Wydała mu się bardzo atrakcyjna, mimo tego, że widział ją z pewnej odległości. Krótko po tym Bill wrócił do Anglii, gdyż poprosił o stanowisko za biurkiem. W tym samym czasie pracę u Gringotta otrzymała Fleur, która chciała podszlifować swój angielski. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Bill i Fleur zaczęli się spotykać ze sobą. Ich wspólne relacje w ciągu roku wzrosły do tego stopnia, że Bill, ku rozpaczy swojej matki, poprosił Fleur o rękę. Dodatkowe obawy Molly Weasley wzmacniał fakt, że Voldemort był w pełni sił. Na dodatek Fleur, swoim sposobem mówienia i tendencją do wypowiadania swoich myśli na głos, irytowały panią Weasley. Jego matka była przekonana, że jedyna rzecz, która skłania ich ku sobie, to fizyczna atrakcyjność obojga. Fleur udowodniła jednak, że Molly Weasley nie ma racji. Gdy twarz Billa została zeszpecona bliznami, Fleur nie odtrąciła go. Pokazała, że jej uczucia co do niego sa szczere i że nie zamierza zostawić przyszłego męża w potrzebie. Udowodniła, że kocha Billa bez względu na to jak wygląda. Jej deklaracje sprawiły, że zyskała akceptację w oczach pani Weasley. Od tej pory wiedziała, że jej syn dokonał trafnego wyboru. Bill poślubił Fleur 1. sierpnia 1997 roku. Z tego co wiemy z wywiadów, które J. K. Rowling udzieliła po publikacji ostatniego tomu, wspomniana w epilogu Victoire Weasley, jest córką Billa i Fleur. Wiemy, że Bill i Fleur mieli też młodszą córkę Dominique i młodszego syna Louisa. Ciekawostki * Bill jest grany przez Richard'a Fish'a. Pojawił się jedynie na fotografii, przedstawiającej rodzinę Weasley'ów w Egipcie, w adaptacji książki Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu. Co ciekawe, autorzy filmu pominęli postać Billa podczas kręcenia Czary Ognia i Zakonu Feniksa. de:William Arthur Weasley en:William Weasley fr:Bill Weasley ru:Билл Уизли Weasley, Bill Bill Weasley Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczniowie Hogwartu Kategoria:Przyjaciele Harrego Pottera